Christmas Murder Mysteries
by Sapphire Jacqueline Stone
Summary: A familiar murder, set to the 12 Days of Christmas, but how does one accommodate for the four new people who seem to have shown up from the future?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey all! I'm really sorry that it's been quite some time since I last updated or even wrote something new. I've been busy with a show that only ended fairly recently.**

**So, as you all know, Christmas is just around the corner, which got me thinking about my new story. It's another story-insert, and this time, we're off to the chilly July of 1929's Australia.**

**Hope you enjoy it :)**

**NZFP96**

Disclaimer: Don't own much, apart from a few characters.

Soft, white, and glittering snow fell gently through the cold, chilly air, landing on street folk in a merry, joyous London. Some sang, some danced, and others just chattered and laughed.

Sounds cheerful and Christmassy, doesn't it?

Well, hate to burst that bubble, but it wasn't actually snowing. And it wasn't all that cold, either. As for those happy Londoners, they simply couldn't wait to put on t-shirts and shorts, as opposed to slowly roasting.

You see, the "snow" was a mixture of very fine salt, corn flower, caster sugar, and glitter, which made a right mess that nobody was looking forward to cleaning up. It was also the first of December, which, in New Zealand meant hot, sticky weather. As for the people roasting, they were doing a performance of "A Christmas Carol," on stage, and the stage lights were unbearably hot.

Nonetheless, the performers were soldiering on, putting on the best performance that they could muster, with one Sapphire Jacqueline Stone singing sweetly some of the last few notes of the last song in the show. Her friend Olivia Wilde stood beside her, trying to hold back a pleased grin, and their very good friend Chris van Dijk, playing the piano, also looking very pleased. Well, I say piano, but in all honesty, it was actually a keyboard, because a piano would not have left much room in the Pit, and there wasn't much room in there to begin with anyway.

When, at long last, the cast came together to sing the last few words, and the last note hung in the air, there was a thick blanket of silence that lasted for what seemed like an uncomfortably long time. Everyone stared at the audience, their smiles beginning to waver, when, to their joy and great relief, the crowd leapt to their feet as one, cheering and clapping, as the cast clapped for the musicians and the crew.

Waving goodbye, the cast were only too happy to disperse, and run for a cooler part of the theater. Most were happily chatting about the size of the audience who had come to see them, but Sapphire and Olivia were pulling facial wipes out of hidden pockets in the thick silver cloaks they were wearing, and began to attack their faces with them.

"I do hope the pub does ice cream," Olivia panted, somewhat breathless and hot after being trapped under hot stage lights for an hour and a half.

"Pretty sure they do. It's more of a family restaurant, and surely they do desert. Even if they don't, they have refreshing drinks on tap," Sapphire said, making her way downstairs to the make-up room, Olivia close behind.

"Crushed apple cider?" Olivia asked, a grin on her face, as she looked at her face in the mirror to see if she'd taken it all off. Sapphire eyed her with a smile of her own.

"You adore that stuff, and you've missed your eyebrows. The eyeliner is still very prominent there," she chuckled, making sure her own face was devoid of any makeup. It was, and Olivia turned to her.

"Want to dye your hair?" She asked.

Puzzled, Sapphire shook her head. "No, quite happy with black hair, thanks. Why do you ask?"

"Black hair suits people better who don't have pale skin. Not being mean or anything, but you look ill," Olivia said.

Sapphire's eyes narrowed. "FYI, Olivia, I quite like having black hair. I was born with it, and as for my skin tone, I inherited the Albino traits of my father's side of the family, who have all had jewel-coloured irises, and black hair. Anyway, I've never been allowed to dye my hair."

Olivia held her hands up in what she hoped was a placating gesture. "Okay, no need to bite my head off. I was just asking."

"It was cruel," Sapphire said shortly, "and there is still makeup on the underside of your chin." With that, and without waiting, she headed back upstairs, scowling. But with the girls singing Christmas Songs around her when she walked into the changing rooms cheered her up again.

"Sapphire! How about a song?" Called one of the girls, and Sapphire thought for a moment.

"_Deck the Halls with boughs of holly_," she sang, and the others joined in.

They were part way through the second verse, when Olivia joined them, and Sapphire smiled at her. Despite the fact that what Olivia had said was far from nice, Christmas was a time of forgiving others, and she remembered a verse from the Bible: "The Lord has forgiven you, so you also must forgive." (Colossians 3:13)

"Do join us, Olivia," she invited, as they were singing about "Striking the harp and joining the chorus," and they did, as they said goodbye to their winter ensemble, and donned t-shirts and shorts, or skirts, or dresses.

Olivia was wearing a white bamboo shirt and faded blue knee-high shorts, and she had to laugh when she saw Sapphire's lilac shirt that read: _**Dear Santa, define good**_. Sapphire was also wearing a pair of white shorts, blue Roman sandals, and an Australian fedora, a soft brown in colour.

"An Aussie, mate?" Asked one of the other girls in a passable accent.

"Nope, New Zealand's my home," Sapphire declared, and the other girls cheered happily. Shortly afterwards, she left to go and assist anyone who might need it.

As it turned out, the musical director Chris van Dijk was in the process of putting away his keyboard, but there was a certain look on his face that suggested desperation.

Sapphire approached him, and quietly muttered in his ear, "I can do that for you, and you go and do what you really need to do."

He gave a smile of relief, and Sapphire began to carefully turn the instrument over in order to fold the legs in together. However, as she placed it on its side, Olivia came bouncing over, and grinned.

"How about some more songs, yes?" She asked.

"Perhaps another time, Olivia," Sapphire agreed, and started to undo the bolts that held the legs steady so that it didn't capsize while Chris was playing.

"No, how about now?" Olivia suggested, pushing Sapphire away, righted the instrument, and began playing something that was decidedly not a Christmas Song.

"_Masquerade_? From _Phantom of the Opera_?" Sapphire asked in surprise, as the cast began joining in with the fun piece. Admittedly, Olivia was very good, as she didn't even need the music, and everyone still knew the words well enough, as Phantom of the Opera had been their musical for the winter.

Meanwhile, out in the foyer, Chris had heard the joyful tune of Masquerade, and smirked to himself. Pulling out his phone, and punching in the six digit code to unlock it, he went onto Spotify, and found the piece that also had the next song. Then he made his way back into the auditorium, hid behind the sound desk, and when the timing was right, hit play.

Olivia was just nearing the end, when a sharp musical note rang out in a menacing way. Everyone jumped, and looked around in alarm, as a voice rang out as well.

_"Why so silent, good Messieurs?_

_Did you think I had left you for good?"_

Everyone relaxed slightly when they realised it was Chris singing this, but only slightly. Olivia gulped guiltily, and Sapphire just sighed.

"Sorry, it was my fault. I wouldn't let Sapphire pack your keyboard away," Olivia said.

Chris glared at her for a moment, the light shining on his slightly receded hairline, before he smiled. "No harm done."

He then sat down at the keyboard's stool, and began playing Christmas Songs, which everyone thoroughly enjoyed, for about half an hour, until they all heard from Nick, the shows president, that the tab at the bar was soon to be opened.

As they left, Olivia said quietly, "Do you think we'll have another Christmas adventure?"

"Yeah, that would be fun. Maybe something with a bit more drama, though."

**AN: So, hope this was fun. Next chapter coming soon, and we'll get into the story of Miss Phryne Fisher. So, Olivia is a little OOC, but a change is nice. Some of the things in here were just little pieces that grabbed hold of my brain, and refused to let go. Leave a review?**


	2. Chapter 2

Christmas Is Coming

**Here's chapter 2 of Christmas Murder Mysteries, and a huge thank you to mamadillo, who is following the story. That makes my day :) So, without further ado, chapter 2!**

_Previously:_

_As they left, Olivia said quietly, "Do you think we'll have another Christmas adventure?"_

_"Yeah, that would be fun. Maybe something with a bit more drama, though." _

Their voices weren't as quiet as they had initially thought, however, because Alex Kensington, the orchestra's guitarist, and also Chris' boyfriend, overheard them and his brow furrowed. His thoughts were soon turned to ones of free beer that the musical society had agreed to pay for, which was extremely generous.

Everyone had a absolute blast that early evening. The fun and frolics began at 6:30, and were due to be over by nine.

" Are you planning on getting slightly drunk on crushed apple cider, Olivia? " Sapphire chuckled as she asked the bartender for some vanilla ice cream, and a glass of water. She wasn't going to be drinking straight away.

"Shame on you. Have you forgotten the weird and wonderful words one may use to mean drunk as a posh person? " Olivia asked, her blue eyes alight with laughter.

" Oh, the shame! " Sapphire pretended to wail, before she sniggered, and added, "Planning on getting slightly wellied? "

" Perhaps, if the budget allows, " she agreed, as she accepted the glass of cider before her. Sapphire smiled and tucked into the ice cream, savoring the cool and creamy texture. When she had finished, Regan, a charming fellow who had portrayed the role of Fred, came up and asked her for a dance. Happily, Sapphire accepted this offer, and they were soon swept up into the music.

Olivia's old friend, a lovely Indian gent by the name of Damien, who had been playing the ukulele in the show, came up and asked her to dance. The hours flew by quickly, and before long, the clock was striking nine.

As per usual, or as it had been for the past two years, Olivia and Sapphire would, after the final Christmas show, would spend the night with Alex and Chris, watching a Christmas film, or putting up the Christmas tree.

" How about a _murder mystery? "_Chris suggested in a creepy tone that made shivers run down the girls spines.

" Yes, please, " Olivia said, tapping her fingers together under her chin, just as Mr. Burns does on _The Simpsons _whenever he gets an evil idea.

"Do you two know Muss Fisher's Murder Mysteries? " Asked Alex, and the eyes of the two females lit up.

"Boy, do we? We've been watching it for quite some time now. We're up to _'Murder Under The Mistletoe, _" which sounds like a Christmas episode. Imagine, hot sunny days in the Australia of the late 1920's, and a murder to be solved. " Sapphire said.

"Actually, it takes place in July, as they wanted a winter Christmas, " said Chris, as he turned into the side path that led to his and Alex's place. It was a nice place, too. It was a two story house, made of red brick, and black bamboo poles ran alongside it.

"Here we are, just go in and make yourselves at home," he said warmly, and ten minutes later, with the list of suspects for the Christmas episode and pens in hand, the episode began to play. For a time, nobody said anything, but made notes and crossed out the names of people who had been murdered, but when Alex paused the shoe in order to get a drink, Sapphire said that she had a good idea of whom the murderer could be.

When the murderer was revealed, everyone turned to her. " Did you get it right? " Asked Alex.

" Yes, I did. Though there was that bit that threw me off, " and the others, knowing which part she was referring to, nodded in agreement. By this stage, it was getting later in the evening, but they opted to watch Albert Finney's _"Scrooge."_

They all shuddered when he died and went to hell, and could not help but shiver at all the ice in this version.

When the movie finished, it was well past midnight, and was therefore time for sleep. The rooms in which the four were to lay their heads until the morning , were both different. The guest room in which Sapphire and Olivia slept in that night was a cheerful shade of aubergine purple, with two double beds that had bedding to match the walls. The big duvet had a tasteful silver design, and the chairs had been fitted with a silver seat. Stars twinkled out brightly, as the two girls fell into an easy sleep.

The room that Alex and Chris lay in was a forest green, with matching bedding. Their seats were also fitted with a silver seat, and they stood for a few minutes, watching the stars, before they also fell into bed, Alex sawing wood almost immediately, or at least until Chris lightly nudged him with his foot.

" Goodnight love, " he said softly kissing his boyfriend on the forehead, before the sandman claimed him for another night.

PAGE BREAK

Yawning widely, a pair of dark eyebrows furrowed as the mouth below them breathed out white fog; obviously, the room was chilly. A pair of brown eyes snapped open, and the eyebrows furrowed for a second time . The room was in a tasteful shade of creamy whites and browns . The bedspread was a creamy white , and the sheets were a much crispier white than he'd seen.

_What the? _Alex thought to himself , as the figure beside him stirred.

"Good morning , Chris ," he began , but stopped short when he spotted that the person beside him was not Chris , but Sapphire .

As he sat in bed, staring at her, she suddenly muttered something distinctly strange and didn't make any sense at all .

"Someone might have told me earlier that whilst your arms were flailing , I had to make you a vegetarian friendly sandwich , Chris ," she said with clear agitation in her tone , and Alex had to choke back a bout of hysterical laughter . It was the funniest thing he'd heard in some time.

"Wake up , Sapphire , you're dreaming ," he said with a snigger . Her eyes flew open.

"Oh, my goodness. What a bizzare dream," she said, and proceeded to tell him. Such an odd dream, bizzare from beginning to end. For starters, I was in Joseph, and the crew wanted a minor cast member to help with the sound and the lights. I offered my assistance, not thinking this at all strange. Anyway, everything was going well until the second act, which started off with a magician called "The Great Kenickie." I thought that was very strange, but what made it even stranger was the fact that , without warning, everyone suddenly began muttering amongst themselves, threatening to leave, and the conductor had stopped. What no one had thought to tell me was that I was meant to make the conductor a sandwich, and I was supposed to run down the middle of the audience, and somehow give the sandwich to a conductor who's flaling their arms around".

Alex laughed loudly, until tears were running down his face. " You're right. That is very strange. However, you have nothing to worry about. For starters, the crew wouldn't ask a cast member to help with the sound and the lights. Nor would Chris even want a sandwich while he's busy playing the keyboard, conducting fifteen others. "

"Very true," Sapphire agreed, climbing out of bed, and walking over to the window, was surprised to find the ground covered in a thick layer of crisp, white, snow.

"Alex, I don't think we're in New Zealand, at least not in the summer. It's snowing, " she said, but Alex wasn't paying attention. Instead, he was more interested in a photograph of what looked like a wedding. His wedding. And the woman beside him?

" Sapphire? "

" Yes, Alex? "

" Whatever this universe is, we are married to each other, " he said in some disbelief.

" What?" She said in surprise.

" I know, right?"

Sapphire crossed the room back towards him, and glanced at a table beside her side of the bed. On it was three pieces of jewelry. One was a white gold chain on which hung a pearl, surrounded by a few diamonds. The other pieces were a wedding ring set, diamonds and sapphires making it up.

As they sat there for a while, there came a knock on the door, and a familiar voice called out, "Breakfast is served, and then I'm doing the Christmas tree in the foyer, should either of you wish to help."

PAGE BREAK

During breakfast, Sapphire and Alex discovered that she was the cousin of Len Fowler, the owner of a mine which had caved in some Christmas Eve's ago. Sapphire found out that she was a Folwer by birth, but then became a Kensington just three Valentines Days prior.

" I'll help you with the tree , Len, " she offered, and rose to follow, when Alex caught her elbow.

" You don't seem worried about this." He said, an eyebrow raised.

" Olivia and I had a maritime adventure last year on a 20th century ship that didn't sink in 1912," she said by way of explanation, before she left to help Len.

Between the two of them, they decorated a beautiful tree with many decorations of all kinds. However, just as they were ready for the lights, which were in the shape of pears, Sapphire found herself in need of 'relief. '

When she came back, she stopped short, and let out a yell that had the others running to the room Poor Len was lying on the ground, the tree on top of him.

"Len!" Screamed his wife, Birdie, dissolving into tears.

" Heart attack doesn't seem overly likely, but I can't see what else it would be. " Sapphire mused.

**AN: Miss Fisher and the others will be in the next chapter, and I own the dream that Sapphire had, because I had it myself. It was very odd, let me tell you. Anyway, enjoy the chapter, and if so inclined, leave a review? I like those.**


	3. Chapter 3

"The Arrival of the Others

**AN: Slightly boring title, but it's straight and to the point. Thanks to Bijoux53 for their reviews on the two current chapters, so this one is dedicated to you.**

**Enjoy :)**

_Previously:_  
_"Heart attack doesn't seem overly likely, but I can't see what else it could be."Sapphire mused._

Meanwhile, in Melbourne, Olivia and Chris had been astounded to wake up next to each other, find themselves bracing a crisp, chilly morning, astonished to find out that they were engaged to be married, and to find suitcases packed for them beside a large bed. Neither of them had had any strange dreams like Sapphire had had that morning. As the engaged couple looked at each other, Chris asked softly, "Where the heck are we?"

"I haven't the foggiest," said Olivia, just as a knock came to their ears.  
""Who is it?"Olivia called out.  
"It's Dot, Miss Olivia," a familiar voice called back. "I have come to inform you both that Mr. Butler has breakfast ready for you."  
Ten minutes later, with a whispered explanation to Chris that she and Sapphire had once had a journey like this before, Olivia all but sailed downstairs, her blonde hair pulled back into a bun, and she was wearing a green top, Christmas tree earrings, black pants and boots, and a beautiful diamond engagement ring. Chris came downstairs behind her, wearing a black jumper and black pants.  
The two were greeted warmly with salutations of "Good Morning," from not only Mr. Butler, but Phryne, Dot, Mrs. Prudence Stanley, and Dr. MacMillan, an old friend of Phryne.

"Well, it is lovely to see you again, dear," said Prudence, lightly kissing Olivia on either cheek, startling her into a sort of shocked silence for a moment or two. When she recovered, however, she said, rather in a questioning way, "Thank you?"

"Surely you remember my Aunt Prudence, Olivia? She gave you an education that is not unlike one you'd have gotten at that school in London, had not there been a few bomb scares during the Great War." Phryne said by way of an explanation.

Although she didn't remember this at all, unlike with the _Titanic_, Olivia simply nodded, and laughed. "Of course, how silly of me to have forgotten," she said, covering her smile with her hand.

"That outfit looks lovely on you, Miss," Dot said with a smile, before she headed upstairs. As she did so, Phryne straightened her fur hat in the mirror, which matched the white and silver fur coat she was wearing.

"Mac's a marvel on skis, aren't you Mac?" She praised.

"Well, I must be, if you're impressed," Mac said, holding her skis and poles in her grip.

"She was once clocked going downhill at thirty miles an hour," Smiled Phryne.

"Thirty!?" Exclaimed Olivia and Prudence. One in amazement, the other, shock.

"Yes. You should both try it," Phryne suggested.

"Neat!" Olivia exclaimed, and Mac smiled.

"_My own _pace will be quite hectic enough, thank you," said Prudence. "What with organising Christmas in July, and finalising the sale of the mine," she sighed. "Nicholas assures me he's got the paperwork, but these things can be quite complicated," she said, as Dot reappeared.

"Nicholas Mortimer was my late Uncle Edwards business partner," Phryne explained.

"Junior," said her aunt.

"Naturally," finished Phryne.

"Thirty does sound like a lot of fun, Mac," Olivia said cheerfully, and the good doctor gave her a grin. "Fancy a lesson, Olivia? What about you, Dot?"

"Yes, please!" Olivia crowed.

"Of course, but where are the brakes?" Asked Dot, and Phryne laughed. "Why on Earth would you want to stop?"

"So you don't turn into a human snowball?" Chris replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Something wrong, love?" Asked Olivia.

"Had a nasty accident when I was twelve, and ended up dislocating my neck quite badly. When they brought me to the hospital, I had a small hairline crack, and they placed a titanium screw in it," he said, pulling down his shirt slightly, and showing Olivia the scar that was there.

"Well," said Phryne. "You two could always throw snowballs at each other instead," she suggested kindly. "But meanwhile, the Alps are calling!" And they all left, yodeling.

"Did you really have an accident, Chris?" Olivia asked.

"No. But it seems I did in this world," he smiled at her, and lightly kissed her temple, before they took a car to the Alps.

Sometime later, in the midst of a very light snowfall, and cheerful Christmas songs, they all arrived at a lovely, two story house. It wasn't a mansion, but it was very beautiful, and, as Olivia and Prudence both said when they alighted from their vehicles, it was also very cold.

"Come my dear," Chris said, as Olivia started to shiver violently. "Let's get you inside by a nice, warm, roaring fire," he smiled, and they followed the others indoors, with no body there to greet them.

"Yoo-hoo! We've arrived!" Called Prudence, but still no one came.

"How very odd. There's usually always somebody to greet the guests," she said, just as two figures approached.

"Ah, Nicholas!" She said, as a man in a suit came up.

"Prudence, I'm so sorry. Have you been here long?" he asked, taking her hands.

"This is my niece, the Honorable Phryne Fisher." she introduced.

"How do you do?" Phryne asked.

"Phryne, Nicholas Mortimer, part owner of the Stanley Mine."

Phryne smiled. "This is my friend, Doctor MacMillan, and my companion, Miss Dorothy Williams. Also, an old student and now dear friend of mine, Olivia Wild, and her fiance, Mr. Chris van Dijk."

"Lovely to meet you all," said the figure standing beside Nicholas. "My name is Sapphire Kensington, and you're all welcome. You'll have to forgive us, as we're rather in a state of shock."

"Oh?" everyone asked with interest.

"Len Fowler passed away this morning," Sapphire said, sniffling, as Nicholas put an arm around her. "He was only putting up the Christmas Tree," she whimpered, tears already spilling from her eyes.

"How'd you know him?" asked Phryne.

"He was my cousin, miss," she said, and fled in a fit of hysterical sobs.

"He keeled over and fell down the ladder," said Nicholas, gesturing to where a tree lay, with a few scattered baubles on the ground.

"Sapphire seems to have been close to him," said Phryne.

"He was more like a father figure to her, since her biological father was killed in the Battle of the Somme."

"Dear lord! I'm so terribly sorry," said Prudence as Phryne took a look at the tree.

"Our condolences," she said.

"We're assuming a heart attack, but we can't get the Doctor up until tomorrow, so we put his body in the cool store."

"A bit chilly," said Olivia.

"Quite, but we hardly go there unless we need to." Nicholas agreed.

"Poor Len. How undignified," Said Prudence.

"Mrs Stanley!" Called a man's voice, and she turned. "Chester! How is poor Birdie?"

"Shattered. She thought Len was fighting fit. We all did."

"Phryne, you've already met Chester," said her aunt.

"Of course. You used to manage the mine for Uncle Edward," She said.

"Yes," he agreed. "That was before we had to shut things down, of course."

"My friend, Doctor MacMillan, is a physician. Perhaps she could examine Mr Fowler for you," she offered.

"It might comfort both his cousin and his wife to know how she died," Mac put in.

"Yes, of course."

"I must go to her at once, poor Mrs Fowler," said Prudence.

"She's in her room," said Nicholas.

"Thank you."

Inside the cool room, they found not only Len Fowler's body, but also a very weepy Sapphire, as well.

"It's impossible to figure out the cause of death without a full dissection," Said Mac, as Sapphire shivered a little.

"Might not go down well with Len's wife," said Phryne.

"Well, let's start with the extremities," said Mac, as Phryne asked Sapphire how she was.

"Not that well, and he's got a scorched finger. I looked earlier, and he's got burn holes in the soles of his slippers."

"Well, somebody's observant. Was he struck by lightning indoors?" asked Phryne, even though she knew that the chances of that happening were very slim indeed.

"No, miss. As much as I hate to say it, I think my cousin was murdered," she said, and went on to tell them her suspicions about why she believed that to be true. She mentioned putting up the tree, and then going to the bathroom, but had glanced behind her when Len had switched on the lights, and nothing had happened.

"The switch was off, because I saw him turn it off, and then I left," she said.

"Did you see anyone heading that way wearing gloves?" asked Phryne.

"No, miss. I was more preoccupied with not evacuating the contents of my," she trailed off. "Well, it's not lady-like to talk about it, but you get the idea."

In spite of the seriousness of the situation, Phryne and Mac chortled with laughter.

"My girl, you are one of a kind," Chuckled Mac, before she turned to Phryne, and asked, "Do you have to find murder everywhere you go?"

"You know me, Mac. Murder finds _me."_

**AN: Hope you enjoy it :) Also, thanks to Mamadillo for their review as well.**


	4. Chapter 4

A little while later, with the fallen tree now right side up, but still not going, Dot crossed the floor, her arms laden with packages. She approached the tree, and glanced at a stuffed boar, before she was brought right out of her thoughts by a very cheerful "Ho, ho, ho!"

"Oh!" she gasped, as another man came out from behind the Christmas Tree.

He gave her a warm smile. "Merry Christmas. Quentin Lynch, Mr. Mortimer's secretary," he said, holding out a hand for her to shake, which was a little tricky, considering all the gifts that Dot was holding in her arms.

"Miss Fisher," he guessed.

"No, I'm actually Dorothy," she corrected him lightly.

"Oh," he said.

"We're so sorry to hear about Mr. Fowler," she said, a little sadly. "These seem rather inappropriate now."

"Here, let me help you," he offered, taking the gifts from her.

"Thank you," she said, and they placed them under the tree as footsteps approached.

Looking up, Quentin greeted Phryne. "Oh, hello. _You _must be Miss Fisher." He said.

"I am," she said, shaking his hand.

"Quentin Lynch, how do you do?"

"Pleased to meet you," she smiled, before she examined the lights. "These are very pretty lights. They're little pears," she said, as Sapphire wandered in, overhearing the last part of what she said.

"I was never very keen on pears myself, but these are very beautiful, yes," she said.

"Like your earrings?" Dot asked, looking at them with a smile.

"Yes. My husband, long before I met him, had made a chart of fruits for each month. You have birthstones and birth flowers, and he thought to make a list of birth fruits," she said, rolling her eyes. "September, my birth month, is pear, so on my last birthday he bought me these."

"They are very beautiful. Where do they come from?" asked Phryne.

"Vera Mortimer brought those back from Paris, Miss Fisher."

"There seems to be one missing," sad Phryne, picking up the piece out of which, a pear was indeed missing.

"Oh, perhaps it came out somewhere," said Quentin, looking behind the tree. While he did so, Phryne stuck her finger into the hole in which the pear would sit, and eyed it thoughtfully.

"Ah, found it." Said Quentin.

"Quentin," called Nicholas. "Have you cleaned the guns for tomorrows game shooting?" He asked.

"Not yet, Mr Mortimer. I'll do that now." He agreed.

"Good man, you'll find the key on my desk in the room," Nicholas said, just as Alex came downstairs.

"Sapphire, my darling, I've just found this card in your room, addressed to you," he said, and held out a Christmas card with a beautiful clock hanging above a decorated fireplace, with the number 14 written in the top left-hand corner.

"How lovely, though the number does look out of place. I suspect it probably means something, though." she said, smiling. Inside was her name, and she smiled again.

"I hope you don't mind, but Chester has placed both of your vehicles in the garage," said Nicholas.

"How very thoughtful of him," Sapphire smiled.

"You were already here, Mrs. Kensington." Nicholas gave her a confused smile.

"Well, yes. But I still think it's very thoughtful of him all the same."

"Quite, and he's placed the luggage in the rooms."

**Back in Melbourne...**

Mr Butler was whisking up something, when behind him, a young teenager called out "_Surprise Monsieur!"_

Mr. Butler stopped, and turned around. "Miss Jane! Goodness! We weren't expecting you for days!"

_"C'est Moi!_ My ship left Marseilles early," she grinned at him.

Cec and Burt walked in behind her. "She telephoned us to pick her up," said Burt.

"Oh, Jane. The others have gone away They're celebrating Christmas in July up in the Alps."

Jane looked downcast. "Well, so much for my big surprise," she said glumly.

"We'd drive you up there, Janey, but the cab won't take those rides," said Cec.

"Look on the bright side. You won't have to see your aunty," said Burt.

"All's not lost. We can have our own Christmas in July," said Mr Butler, smiling.

**Back at the Alps**

Olivia and Sapphire were very pleased to be left on their own with their respective 'men.' They all embraced one another, smiling.

"I wondered if we would see each other again," said Chris.

"So, is that what you two meant by another adventure?" asked Alex, and Sapphire nodded. "Quite. Even I was wondering if we might see each other again, cause last time, we were together, Olivia and I."

"I see, shall we explore a little?" Suggested Chris, throwing an arm around Alex's waist.

"What a great idea. Just be careful, though. Being homosexual in 1929 was, or rather, _is,_ illegal." Olivia said. "It won't be legal for quite some time to come yet."

"Well, by all means come with us," Alex said, and they all trooped off together.

Upstairs in her room, Phryne opened the big, heavy and red curtains, and looked out of the window onto the snow. She then looked behind her, and something grabbed her attention, so she made her way around her bed, and picked up a Christmas card with the image of a lady in a blue dress, sitting inside a red number 9. She opened it to find her name, just as Dot walked in.

"Lovely, isn't it?" she asked, then seeing the card in Phryne's hand, she added, "Oh, mine had seven little swans. Just like the Christmas Carol." As she put back the card, Dot continued. "Mrs Fowler must have laid out out the rooms just before Len..." she trailed off.

"Len Fowler's death wasn't all it seems, Dot. Even Mrs Kensington thought there was foul play afoot," said Phryne. "Now, while I have a chat to his wife, why don't you explore. See if anything strikes you as odd."

"I doubt_ that _would be very hard, Miss," said Dot, as she left the room, and Mac came in.

"I gave Birdie Fowler a tonic to help her sleep, and Mrs Kensington a milder one for a slight headache," she said.

"You didn't happen to ask either of them who would have wanted to murder Len Fowler by means of electrocution? In fact, I'm not sure why we didn't ask Sapphire in the cool room." Mused Phryne.

"I'll leave that delicate inquiry to you. Mrs Fowler will be knocked out for a good few hours, though."

"Never mind, Mac. I have other avenues to investigate in the meantime," Phryne smiled, and took off her fluffy white hat.

Meanwhile, Dot was wandering around when she came across a study and walked in. There was a chaise lounge of a pale green colour in the window, and heavy red curtains. She looked up at a painting of a rather stern-looking woman, often looking at it, until the floorboards creaked and she turned sharply.

"Quentin," she greeted.

"Enigmatic, isn't she?" He asked.

"Hello again," she said with a smile.

"Like the _Mona Lisa,"_ he said with a little smile of his own, and held up the book he was holding. "William Wordsworth. The most romantic of poets." he smiled and then began quoting "She was a Phantom Of Delight."

_"She was a Phantom of delight_

_When first she gleamed upon my sight;_

_Her eyes as stars of Twilight fair;_

_Like Twilight's, too, her dusky hair." _

_"_Very nice," breathed Dot, before she left with a parting greeting.

**At City-South Police Station**

Constable Hugh Collins answered the ringing telephone. When he heard who it was, he said cheerfully, "Dottie! I thought you were up in the mountains" He listened for a bit, before saying, "What? In the cool room? Have the local police been called?" He asked.

"No-one seems to think it's a problem, apart from his cousin, and, of course, Miss Fisher." she said. "They both think it's murder."

"Murder. Well, I don't know about the cousin, but Miss Fisher's always right," he said, before glancing at his boss, and quickly added, "Apart from when she's wrong. Like when she breaks the law and someone else more important is right."

"Oh, Hugh. There's something about this place that scares me." When she heard a door open, she said, "Anyway, we arrived safely, Hugh, so goodbye for now," she said and hung up. She turned to see a girl of about fifteen, her hair braided, and wearing a scowl on her face.

"Hello, there. Happy Christmas in July," she said cheerfully.

"Christmas isn't happy. At _any _time of the year," the girl said sourly.

**Back At City-South**

"What was that all about?" Asked Detective Inspector Jack Robinson.

"Miss Fisher's gone on holiday again, Sir."

"Oh. Anyone dead yet?"

"Only one so far, Sir."


	5. Chapter 5

The Second Death

**AN: So dreary here, so thought I'd write something .**

_Previously :_

_"Oh. Anyone dead yet ?"_

_"Only one so far, Sir."_

**Back At The Alps **

Phryne stuck her head into a cozy-looking study. A fire was burning nicely, and she had changed her white outfit into a green one with white pants and an undershirt. Her eyes took in an inventory of the room, including a statue of two figures dancing. She then looked at the desk, and noticed a photograph lying face-down. She looked at some papers on the desk, and was startled by a creaking behind her .

"Nicholas," she said, recognising him.

"Hello, there," he greeted with a smile.

"Perhaps you could recommend some reading material," she said.

"I wonder if you might like this," he suggested, holding out the book he was holding.

"Wordsworth? It's a little too florid for my tastes." She said.

"Mine too," he laughed. "However, my wife Vera adores him."

"Is the artwork not to your tastes, either?" She asked, pointing at the blank space on the wall.

"That's a photograph of the miners. I took it down because it upset Vera when we arrived. These are the poor fellows who died in the Christmas Eve cave-in of 1919. Len Fowler took the photograph, actually. Just before he sent them down for their last shift. He was our foreman."

Finally getting a chance to talk after his rather long explanation, Phryne said, "Aunt Prudence never told me much about it."

Nicholas pointed at various men in the photograph. "That's Ernie Heppenstall, the union rep. He was Quentin's uncle. And beside him, Mitch Darcy, mine engineer. He was Vera's first husband," he said, just as the door opened and the girl with pigtails whom Dot had met earlier, came in.

"Don't touch that," she ordered, pulling the picture from Nicholas' hands.

"Miss Fisher, meet my daughter, Isobel."

_"Step-daughter_," Isobel said coolly, before smiling a little and greeted Phryne with a slightly cheerful, "Hello."

"Is your mother back from her walk, Isobel?" Nicholas asked her.

"I wouldn't tell you if she was," she said, replacing the photo on the wall, and it hung slightly lopsided as she left the room.

"I'm sorry. This trip has rather stirred things up for everybody," said Nicholas.

"I'm sure Len Fowler's death can't have helped," said Phryne.

"Hm," Nicholas hummed in agreement, just as Vera walked in.

"Isobel said you'd gone hunting," said Vera. She was a rather pretty woman with blonde hair and blue eyes .

"Vera, Darling. This is Prudence's niece, Phryne Fisher." He introduced.

"Miss Fisher. I was looking forward to meeting you. How awful the circumstances are so tragic." She said.

"None of us could foresee that," Phryne pointed out .

"I hope you'll join us for pre-dinner drinks," Vera said, and Phryne nodded. "Of course."

"Wonderful," Vera said.

**At the Pre-Dinner Drinks**

"So, do you think we'll be leaving early now, Doctor?" Dot asked.

Olivia snorted, and Mac, nursing a glass of what was most likely scotch , replied, "Not a hope in Hades."

Vera came over to them just as her husband handed Sapphire and Chris a glass of white wine each. "Dr. MacMillan. Vera," she said shaking her hand.

"A pleasure," the good doctor greeted her.

"I hear you're a keen langlaufer," said Vera.

"I am, but I'm afraid that the weather may not cooperate." She said.

"Yes," agreed Chester. "They're about to close the roads. The storm's here to stay. I suspect we'll be snowed in by tomorrow."

"Snowed in?" Asked Dot.

"It happens from time to time. But we have plenty of supplies." He said.

"Not to mention, we have one another for company," Sapphire smiled.

"Birdie!" Called Prudence. "Everyone, meet Mrs. Len Fowler."

"Hello," everyone greeted.

"I've brought stockings. It's Christmas in July Eve, after all."

"Cousin, are you sure you should be up?" Sapphire asked, concerned.

"Sapphire, I will not lie staring at four walls. I have to keep busy. Will you give me some assistance, though?"

"I'd be happy too," she agreed.

"Chester, will you fix the hole in the hen house? I saw another fox this morning." she asked him, and he nodded.

"Very beautiful, these stockings," said Olivia, taking in a dark blue one with a silver edging, with the name "Sapphire" on it.

"Who's Laurie?" Phryne inquired as Birdie hung up his stocking.

"Len always hung a stocking for poor Laurie," Birdie said in a voice no higher than a loud whisper.

"He was a little boy. The mine's youngest victim," Said Prudence.

"A child died that day?" Asked Phryne.

"He begged his father to let him go with him as a Christmas treat. I can assure you if Edward had known he was there, he wouldn't have allowed it." She said.

"Neither would I," said Chester.

"Did nobody else survive the cave-in?" Asked Phryne.

"Please, Phryne. It's the reason why Nicholas and I wish to sell the land and the mine. To erase those dreadful memories." Said Prudence, and Sapphire felt her blood begin to boil.

"So, it's like selling the land where the Battle of the Somme took place to forget about the men who died there. Sounds _wonderful _to me," she said frostily, and everyone stared at her in awe.

"She makes a fair point," said Isobel. "As if mother and I could forget my daddy Mitch."

"Oh, of course not. I'm so sorry," Said Prudence, not meaning for her words to come out in the way that they had.

"And mum? If you didn't want to forget dad, then why did you marry Nicholas?"

"Isobel, he's a good man." She said, going to hug her daughter, but Isobel stalked away.

"Excuse me," said Vera.

"I hope you're satisfied, Phryne, with all your questions." Snapped Prudence.

"Aunt P!" Cried Phryne.

"I wish to sign the paperwork with Nicholas and Chester first thing in the morning, and then leave these poor people to their grief." She said.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Vera was in the same study with the photograph of her first husband, and looked at it sadly and longingly.

At the house where Miss Fisher lived, the telephone rang and Jane picked it up.

"Tu vois? C'etait benefique m'envoyer tout ca, n'est ce pas?" She said in perfect French.

Phryne laughed. "Let's send you to Istanbul next. I need to brush up on my Turkish. I'm so sorry you're there all alone."

"It's alright," said Jane. "Cec and Burt are keeping me entertained. Just a minute," she said, and held out the phone to Bert.

"Hello, Miss?" He said.

"I need you to go to Aunt P's house and find some documents for me."

"Wait up. I'll write it down." He said.

"Anything relating to the cave-in at the Mount Alexandra Mine. In particular, look for references relating to Ernie Heppenstall, Len Fowler, or Mitch Darcy," she said, just as a scream rang out above her, and she quickly replaced the receiver.

"Miss Fisher?" asked Burt. Getting no response, he turned to Jane and said, "She hung up."

As Phryne hurried into the study, she was shocked to see Vera lying on the floor with a nasty gash on her forehead. As she took Vera's pulse, her aunt came hurrying.

"My goodness!" She gasped out.

"She's gone," said her niece.

"Vera!" Cried Prudence.

Lying beside Vera's body was a book and a statue, and the really odd and most suspicious thing about the two was what connected them: a strand of fishing wire.

"I saw Nicholas Mortimer with this book," she said, and Dot replied, Miss, Quentin Lynch was reading it too. He quoted from it."

The sculpture, rather than statue, was of two naked people.

"Oh," said Prudence in disgust.

"This sculpture. Its," she began, before Mac cut her off.

"It's Rodin's '_The Kiss.'" _she said.

"In this case, the kiss of death," said Phryne, just as a loud knock came to their ears.

"I'll go," said Phryne. "You tell the others," and with that, she left the room.

When she finally opened the door, it was to reveal...

"Jack," she said happily.

"Miss Fisher," he replied.

"Nice of you to drop by."

"Dot called," explained Collins. "May we come in?"

"Of course," said Phryne, letting them in, and keeping the snow outside.

**AN: That's a wrap on Chapter 5. As soon as I get this one up, on to chapter six.**


	6. Chapter 6

The Third Death

**AN:** **Due to the nature of the third death in this episode, this chapter is dedicated to the 51 people who tragically lost their lives on March 15th at the Mosque Shootings, in Christchurch, New Zealand this year.**

_Previously:_

_"Of course," said Phryne, letting them in and keeping the snow outside._

"They've closed the roads behind us," said Hugh Collins.

"So we may be here longer than we planned," said Jack Robinson.

Inside the study, the others were preparing to fully cover Vera's body when the two police officers came in.

"Her name was Vera Mortimer," Said Phryne, and Jack took in the crime scene.

"So how does a sculpture just fall off a shelf?" He asked.

Sapphire, who'd been soaking in the bath at the time of Vera's death, had come up to see what was wrong. Before Mac had a chance to answer, she did so for her.

"It didn't just fall off a shelf, Sir. I can see that fishing line was threaded through a hole in the cover of that book, and then tied to the sculpture."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "You're very observant, young lady."

She gave him a polite smirk. "Thanks. Sapphire Kensington," she introduced herself.

"DI Jack Robinson. So then, once she took the book off the shelf, it brought the sculpture down with it."

"Mhmm, thereby inflicting a very nasty and extremely fatal blow to her head," Sapphire finished for him.

"Tell me, Mrs. Kensington, how you knew the deceased?"

"I didn't. The other current fatality was that of my now late cousin, Len Fowler." she said.

"I see. Thank you," he said.

**In The Cool Room**

Nicholas shook his head. "I just don't understand it. I was doing some paperwork in my room. How could this happen?" He asked, his voice breaking.

Just then, Quentin Lynch walked in, and spotted Vera's body lying on the floor.

"Vera," he said. "God Almighty," he added, looking up at Nicholas. "You did it, didn't you?"

"What?" Asked Nicholas, confused.

"You killed her, you bastard!" Quentin yelled, before taking a swing at him.

"How dare you?! What the hell are you talking about?" Nicholas screamed at him as they grappled with one another.

"You can't be trusted!" Quentin yelled back.

"STOP!" Jack ordered, pulling them apart. "Maybe you should go and check on your daughter, Mr. Mortimer," he said, holding out a hand between them both.

Nicholas left, and Quentin muttered, "Outrageous."

"D.I. Jack Robinson. Why did you accuse Nicholas Mortimer of murdering his wife, Mr. Lynch?"

"He's not the benevolent man he pretends to be, Inspector." He said.

"And where were you when everyone else was in the parlor?" Asked Jack.

"I was tired. I fell asleep in my room," said Quentin. "Why would I want to kill Vera? I..." he trailed off.

"You what?" Asked Jack. "Hmm? How well did you know Vera Mortimer?"

The look on Quentin's face told Jack all he needed to know in regards to their relationship, but not Vera's death.

"Quentin and Vera Mortimer were lovers." said Phryne. "This was in the back of the book," she said, holding out a slip of paper. Dot took it from her and read:

_"My phantom of delight_

_My soul cries this wretched night_

_Leave him without further ado_

_Or with broken heart, I must leave you ."_

"Mr. Wordsworth seems suddenly restrained," Said Phryne.

"So Vera Mortimer was lured to her death with this love poem," said Hugh.

"Both Nicholas and Quentin knew it was in the Wordsworth book, yes." Phryne said.

"So either one of them could have set up the trip wire," mused Jack.

"Nicholas could have found the poem and murdered Vera for revenge," Phryne surmised.

"And Quentin could have killed her because of thwarted love. It couldn't have been the newer guests, could it?"

"I'd be very surprised if it was any of them," said Phryne. "Anyway, your theory of thwarted love would do it, especially if it was thwarted long enough."

Suddenly , there came an almighty crack of thunder, and Hugh went to comfort Dot, just as the power went out, plunging the place into complete darkness.

A while later, Chester, aided by torchlight, went to mend the hole in the hen house.

"The fuse box is in the basement, but there's no point," he said to Phryne and Jack. "In weather like this, the whole grid goes down. I can see to the generator in the morning," he said over the howling wind and clucking hens. "But for now, I suggest everyone retire early to bed."

Back inside the house, with most people having done just that, Phryne and Jack were the only ones awake, both unaware that Chris and Alex had bunked in the girls room, taking one side of the bed together and cuddled, while the two girls took the other side, but just slept.

Jack followed Phryne to her room, and said, "I don't want anyone taking chances. So lock your door."

"But Jack," said Phryne. "If I lock my door, nobody could get in," she said, slightly flirtatious.

"It's too great a risk, Miss Fisher. Lock it tight, and goodnight." He said, a little firmly.

**The Following Morning**

Out in the hen coop, the chickens were clucking like mad as Birdie came out to feed them. What she didn't notice were the frozen red droplets on the wire around the coop.

"What is it? What is all this palaver?" She asked, opening the door, and then looked down at the snow. What she saw made her scream: Nicholas was lying there, his face mostly gone, and he was clearly dead.

The two police officers and Phryne came out as a result of her scream that echoed quite some distance.

"The gun didn't leave much of his face," said Jack.

"That was Nicholas Mortimer," said Phryne. "I recognise the shoes."

"Collins, go inside and take a statement from both Mrs. Kensington and Mrs. Fowler." Said Jack. "Also, check on the other guests."

"Yes, Sir." Said Hugh.

Jack picked up the gun that was lying the snow. "Hmm. It's a Saint Etienne revolver. An 1873 Chamelot-Delvigne."

"Nicholas Mortimer was going to go shooting this morning." Phryne remembered. "Quentin Lynch had the key to the gun cabinet."

The two hurried into the study, and Phryne searched the gun cabinet.

"Quentin's scarpered. His room's empty and all of his things are gone."

"The gun came from here," said Phryne.

The lamp on the table behind fizzed with electricity, glowing a pinkish red.

"At least the generator is working again." Said Jack.

Just then, Mac came running in, and looked alarmed when she saw Phryne.

"You're here, so why have your skis gone missing?" She asked.

**AN: Enjoy.**


	7. Chapter 7

An Almost Death

**AN: I am on a roll. Then again, I am endeavoring to get this story done by Christmas Eve. Here's the third chapter.**

_Previously:_

_"You're here, so why have your skis gone missing?" She asked._

"Quentin," said Phryne, rushing over to the windows and looked out. On the snow were the unmistakable tracks of skis, and snow was dusting heavily.

As the three headed downstairs, Jack, with authority in his voice, said, "I'll bypass the local bloke and call the Jamieson Police. The Police will be able to send back-up."

He made his way to the telephone, and lifted the receiver to his ear. When he heard no sound of a dial tone, he pressed the button many times. It was Phryne who noticed what was wrong.

"Jack," she said worriedly, as she held up the phone cord, which had been cut.

"Dear God!" Cried Aunt Prudence.

"Chester's said the car engine's frozen over so he can't have escaped by road," said Birdie.

"We believe he may have escaped on skis," said Phryne. "He could be half way down the mountain by now."

"I'm an experienced langlaufer, Inspector. Let me go and alert the Jamieson police," said Mac.

"I think I should go," said Phryne.

"Rather you than me," said Chris.

"No. I don't want anyone in harm's way. The conditions are treacherous out there. At least with Quentin gone, nobody else is in danger." Said Jack. "When the ice is thawed on the roads, we can widen our search."

"We should try to stay busy," said Birdie who sounded a little too cheerful for someone who had seen a dead human body that morning , in Olivia's opinion. She glanced over at the others, lifted her hands , and signed to Alex, Sapphire, and Chris.

_'Don't you think she's sounding a little too cheerful for the circumstances?' _She signed, and the others nodded in agreement wholeheartedly.

Everyone else had failed to see the signing between Olivia and the others, and Birdie said:

"I'll put carols on. It'll distract us. Izzie, do you want to help me?"

"Are you insane?" Snapped Isobel. "How can you celebrate? Three people have died, including my mother and my rotten step-father."

"Miss Mortimer," said Jack.

"It's Miss Darcy. I refuse to go by any other name." She snapped at him."I'm going to my room."

Meanwhile, Birdie had found a record of Christmas Songs, and _The Twelve Days of Christmas_ flowed out from the record player. Chris and Alex were about to ask their girls for a dance, but the singers had no sooner gotten past the line _"A partridge in a pear tree" _on the first day, when Prudence snapped out, "Turn that off!"

"Oh, Mrs Stanley. I'm sorry," she said, and moved the needle so that it wouldn't play anymore.

"Phryne, where did you put my briefcase?" Prudence asked waspishly. "I need that paperwork signed."

"I believe it ended up in my room, Aunt P," she said.

"Well, what good is it doing there?" Her aunt snapped, and everyone looked at each other. Clearly, _The Twelve Days of Christmas_ struck a nerve with Prudence Stanley.

In Phryne's room, she found her aunt hurriedly flicking through the papers that she had.

"Aunt Prudence, whatever's wrong ?" Phryne asked, concerned about her.

"I loathe that song," she said.

"Why did you bite poor Birdie's head off, then?" Asked Phryne.

"Because I've heard that particular song more times than I have cared to, Phryne. It haunts me."

"Just stop, Aunt Prudence, just for a moment. How does it haunt you?"

With a sigh, her aunt began her tale. "It was that dreadful Christmas Eve in 1919. Edward and I were staying here at the chalet.

**_Flashback to 10 Christmas Eves Previously_**

**_A ten year younger Prudence, wearing a cream-coloured nightgown, and holding a candle, made her way through part of the house, hearing muffled male voices singing. As she listened, she walked further, trying to work out where the sound was coming from._**

**_She listened for a time, and spotted Edward behind her when she turned._**

**_"Edward," she said quietly. "They're singing again. I swear it. They're down there, singing The Twelve Days of Christmas. Listen."_**

**_The singing had stopped, and she sighed. "I heard them, Edward. They're alive. I know it."_**

**_"Come on. Come back to bed," said Edward gently._**

**_End Flashback_**

"I'm sure it was my mind playing tricks on me, but," her face crumpled, and Phryne knelt in front of her.

"Tell me." she said.

"I'm perfectly alright, thank you." Said Prudence. "No need for you to be worried."

**Later on that day...**

Hugh, Dot, and Birdie were busily preparing a Christmas in July lunch when Isobel came downstairs.

"How can you? When there are people lying dead all over and under the house," she asked.

"Isobel," began Birdie, but she was cut off.

"Someone has to pay the price for all of it."

"Isobel, you're in shock. Come here," said Birdie, and led the girl away. At a silent agreement, Hugh and Dot followed, and what they heard was really interesting.

"Isobel, I didn't give it to you to cause trouble. He's dead. He's been punished." Said Birdie.

"Others haven't been," said Isobel.

Later on, Jack asked, "What exactly did you mean by 'Others haven't been punished,' Isobel?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said.

"Isobel, Constable Collins and Miss Williams heard you say those exact words," said Phryne.

"And do you believe the kind of people that lurk behind doors to listen in?" Asked Isobel.

"Isobel, please. We're trying to prevent more murders."

Isobel gave a forced laugh. "It's too late to prevent my mother's."

Phryne went to comfort her, but Isobel pulled away. "No! You're all as greedy as each other. Leave me alone." She said tearfully.

They followed her to her room some time later.

"Isobel," called Phryne, and they started searching her room. At first, there was nothing of interest, but then Phryne found that Isobel's pillow was stuffed with money.

"Look at all this money," She said to Jack. "Isobel tried to hide it."

Seeing that Jack had something of interest as well, she asked him what it was.

What it was was a Christmas card. And on it?

"Five gold rings," he said.

"I found one similar beside my own bed." Said Phryne.

Downstairs, Prudence was sniffing at some milk, seeing if it was alright. Just then, she heard the call of a bird. She looked up, but then shrugged it off, and went to stir some concocted drink, most likely hot chocolate. However, when the bird called a second time, Prudence decided to investigate.

Her investigation led her outdoors, towards the sound of a bird in distress, which seemed to be coming from a birdbath. She lent over to have a look when something shoved her from behind. She yelled as she was sent face first into the icy pool of water, and kicked over a milk pail at the same time.

When she managed to get herself out of the birdbath, Mac came running in response to her scream.

"Prudence!?" she shouted, as she came across her. Seeing that the poor woman was frozen, and had guessed at what had just occurred, she said, "Oh Gosh. Alright. Let's get you inside."

"Somebody pushed me," said Prudence through chattering teeth. Once back inside, Mac fetched her a chair and made her sit down. As Phryne came running, having also heard her aunt's scream, Prudence said, "I thought I'd surely drown. Luckily I learned how to hold my breath as a little girl. By sheer good fortune I kicked over a milk pail and that's when Dr. MacMillan came and helped me."

The good doctor was in the process of drying Prudence off so she didn't suffer from hypothermia.

"Thank God you're alright, Aunt P!" Said Phryne.

**AN: I think I'll stop this one here. Hope you're enjoying it thus far.**


	8. Chapter 8

More Than One Song

**AN: My fourth chapter in a 24 hour period. Here, we find out that the murderer is using more than one Christmas Carol to finish off the guest. I wonder what the other one could be . Hmmm...**

**Anyway, enjoy ?**

_Previously:_

_"Thank God you're alright, Aunt P!" Said Phryne._

Her aunt was inconsolable. "Oh, Phryne!" She wailed, hugging her niece.

"I was out there checking the conditions when I heard the latter," said Mac as she and Dot placed a warm blanket around Prudence's shoulders.

"I thought I made it clear that everyone should remain inside," said Jack firmly.

"I'm a doctor. I save lives. I can't sit around not doing anything," Mac argued with him.

"You didn't see the culprit, did you?" He asked.

"He made himself scarce before I arrived." She said, just as Hugh came in. "No sign of anyone, Sir, but I did find this." He held out a Christmas decoration of holly berries and mistletoe.

"Quentin was wearing that," said Phryne. "He's still here."

"Why in God's name does he want _me _dead? What have I ever done to the wretched fellow?" Asked Prudence, as Alex and Sapphire came downstairs.

"Mrs. Stanley, are you alright?" Asked Alex.

"Someone just tried to kill my aunt, and I intend to find out why. We already know it was Quentin." Said Phryne.

"Doesn't she own the mine where Quentin's uncle died?" Asked Sapphire.

"Well, yes. But why now? A full decade later? It doesn't make any sense." Prudence said.

Dot came over to Prudence with a hot drink, which she gratefully accepted.

"My powders. In the side pocket." She said. Dot found them, but Phryne found something else. It was a Christmas Card, with a bird perched inside a number 4.

"Aunt Prudence, where did you get this?" She asked with great urgency in her voice.

"I found it on my pillow when we arrived." She said.

"We need to secure this place ," said Phryne. "I think I've just worked out how all these murders fit together."

**What follows is a montage of locking and bolting entrances and exits.**

In a study, Phryne found a box with Len's name on it, and a card with a bird inside a number 1, and she remembered her own card.

"Jack!" she called, as he and Hugh were sealing another exit, and he looked up. "Jack. It's _The Twelve Days of Christmas."_

"A partridge in a pear tree," said Hugh.

"Len Fowler was found electrocuted under the Christmas tree which was hung with pear-shaped lights. Those lights had been tampered with. Then I found these in Nicholas and Vera's room."

"Two turtle doves implies lovers," said Jack.

"Yes. Vera was killed with a book of love poetry and a statue named_ "The Kiss."_ Now for the "Three French Hens." There were three hens in the hen house where we found Nicholas found shot dead with a French revolver."

"And 'four calling birds?'" asked Hugh.

"Aunt Prudence heard what she thought was an injured bird call four times," she explained. "Then she was forced face-down in a bird bath."

"So each victim receives an unsigned card and then they receive an untimely death, which means he must be targeting .."

"Everyone. I received 'Nine ladies dancing.'"

"What about Dottie?" Asked Hugh.

"Seven swans," she said. "This gathering was arranged weeks ago. Our killer knew there was going to be ten guests and staff here at the chalet."

"Yes, but there are twelve days, and sixteen of us." Jack pointed out.

"So, there is more than one song being used. As for the twelve, there are two police officers at Jamieson who couldn't get through. Not even a criminal mastermind can control the weather. Luckily you two arrived to make up the numbers. You didn't find cards in your rooms?"

"No," said Jack, before adding, "Collins, check your coat."

"Twelve drummers drinking," he said.

"Nothing," said Jack.

"Jack," said Phryne, reaching up and finding a card.

"Ten lords a-leaving." He said.

When they all reconvened in the sitting room, they began to say what cards they had.

"I've got 'eleven pipers piping,'" said Chester.

"I've 'eight maids a-milking," said Birdie.

"'Five gold rings,'" said Isobel.

"He's going after all of us one by one," cried Prudence.

"We're sitting ducks," said Chester.

"I tried to warn you all, but now it's too late," said Isobel.

"Wait. Did you four find cards? And no, it's not too late. The house is secured." Said Phryne.

"Chris and I have cards with musical instruments on them," said Alex. "They have 15 & 16 on them."

"Mine has a hallway decorated with bunches of Holly," said Olivia. "And the number 13."

"Mine had a clock," said Sapphire. "As well as the number 14."

"That sounds a bit like '_Deck the Halls with Boughs of Holly," _said Jack. They all thought about it, and knew that it was so.

"Well, if he's killing us all off one by one, I'm leaving," said Chester.

"We must all leave," said Prudence.

"The roads are frozen," said Hugh. "So are the motorcars' ."

"I'll hike," said Chester.

"And risk being murdered?" asked Jack. "Quentin may have arranged to see neat numbers for now, but I'm sure that if he saw you, he wouldn't hesitate to kill out of sequence. We need to stay inside, especially Mrs. Stanley. No doubt he wants to finish the job."

She gasped. "To kill me?*

"Yes."

*Well, supposing he gets inside." Her voice wavered.

"He won't. The chalet has been completely secured." Said Phryne.

"Everyone's inside and the doors and windows are completely locked," said Jack.

"Not everyone. Mac is missing," said Phryne. She then hunted in her pockets and added, "So is my pistol."

**Outside In The Snow**

"Mac's an experienced out-doors-woman, Jack," Phryne called over the swirling snow. "She's only trying to help."

"And risking our lives in the process. It's lunacy." He said.

They hadn't gone far when Phryne noticed something. "Jack," she said, and pointed.

Lying in the snow on her back, with her skis around her, was an unconscious Mac.

"Mac! Oh, God!" Phryne cried, turning her over, and then unscrewed the top of her flask.

"Drink this. Have a drink," she said. Mac had an injury to the side of her head.

"I'll live," she said, as Phryne placed a scarf on her to keep her warm. "I'm afraid I lost your revolver." She said, pulling out a Christmas card.

"Six geese a-laying," said Phryne.


	9. Chapter 9

The Next Deaths

**AN: Oh my goodness. I just can't seem to stop writing this story. Seriously, this is my fifth chapter in a 24 hour period. However, it is my intention to finish this story before 10:30 pm NZT, because we don't have EST. Anyway, here is where the story gets a ****_little _****different.**

_Previously:_

_"Six geese a-laying," Said Phryne._

"What happened?" Jack asked her.

"I thought I'd go cross-country skiing to Jamieson. I saw a sign, and then someone hit me from behind." She said over the swirling snow.

Jack looked around him, and then said, "Miss Fisher?"

Phryne had discovered the entrance to the Mt. Alexandra Mine, where the cave-in had taken place. Jack came after her, and noticed something odd.

"How strange. _That _looks like fresh timber," he remarked. "It couldn't be more than a couple of weeks old. I thought the mine was closed ten years ago."

"It was," agreed Phryne, and they both looked at each other.

Once back at the house, Jack went to find Chester. "Someone has been down there recently, who could it have been?"

"It must have been Quentin," said Chester.

"Why would Quentin reopen the mine?" Jack asked him.

"I have no idea, Inspector. Why would he start killing people off to _The Twelve Days of Christmas _and _Deck The Halls With Boughs Of Holly?"_ Chester asked. "It beggers belief."

"What can you tell me about the cave-in?"

"I've never forgiven myself for not trusting my own opinion . I didn't want the men to keep drilling. But we were getting close to a new seam of gold, and I was issued with a report that said that the mine was safe."

"But it wasn't," said Jack.

"No," said Chester, shaking his head.

In the kitchen, Phryne was chatting to Birdie .

"I stay inside when its cold like this. I get terrible chilblains," she began, but Phryne interrupted her.

"Would Len have reopened the mine shaft?" She asked. "Or Nicholas?"

"Why are we talking about a mine shaft?" Birdie whispered. "Shouldn't you be out there trying to find Quentin before he kills us all, Miss Fisher?"

"Sorry, but with my Len gone, and this madman on the loose, I can't seem to think straight." She said. "Why don't you ask Chester about the mine shaft?"

"The Inspector's with him right now. What did you give to Isobel earlier?"

"Nothing," she said quickly. "I should probably go to her. Poor thing, she's lost her mother and her step-fath" she started to say, but Phryne cut her off.

"Birdie! Did you give Isobel that money?" She asked sharply.

"About six months ago. Nicholas Mortimer paid Len and I to dig some new tunnels in order to find another way to the gold seam.

"Go on," said Phryne.

"Well, last week we came across of what remained of Mitch, Ernie Heppenstall, and those other poor blokes, along with a letter in a tin."

Later on, Jack read the letter that had been found. "We are trapped down here. Ernie tried to warn the boss that the wall was unstable, but he refused to listen to him. We have hauled young Laurie up to the top in the basket to send word that we are all still alive. We are keeping up our spirits by singing little Isobel's favourite Christmas song."

"Did young Laurie ever deliver that message?" Phryne asked, and Birdie replied, "All we heard was that he'd passed away. Nothing about the rest of them being still alive."

**Flashback **

**A young boy runs across the grass towards the chalet, runs into a study, and collapses against a desk, coughing violently. Two of the three men rush to his side, and the third, Edward Stanley, rushes out of the room.**

**End flashback**

"Later that night, there was a second collapse, which sounded like an explosion to me. Then Len noticed that there was some gelignite missing." said Birdie.

"Are you suggesting those men were murdered?" Asked Phryne, as there came a crack of thunder from outside. "Did either of you ever inform my uncle?"

"No," said Birdie. "Len wasn't sure who was responsible for it. He was scared of loosing his job. I'm not proud of what we did, but we've been doing it tough. Len threatened to tell Mrs. Stanley that we'd found the gold seam if Nicholas didn't let us take half of it for ourselves. Then Isobel tried to blackmail him about the past with a letter."

"That £200, Nicholas gave it to you," said Phryne.

"Mother and I deserved that money," said Isobel. "Father died down there that day when he could have been saved."

**Page Break**

With Olivia and Alex keeping themselves busy by playing chess and not thinking about the murders that had taken place, and Chris deciding to have a bath, Sapphire found herself alone. While she preferred their company, there were times when being alone was good as well.

With the wind and snow blowing a gale outside, along with the occasional crack of thunder, she decided to go to the kitchen and have a cup of tea. Only, she never did.

When she came downstairs, humming, and entered the kitchen, she looked up when she heard noises. A man standing with his back to her, was busy pouring some milk into a jug.

"Oh, hello there," she called cheerfully, and the man turned. Sapphire's jaw dropped.

"But _you _can't be here. That's impossible."

"Not so, my dear Mrs. Kensington," he said with a smile , and held up a small bag of what Sapphire could see was arsenic. He then poured it into the milk, and then came over to Sapphire with a needle that had some gold liquid inside.

"You're not going to tell anyone about this," he said, and before she had time to scream for help, he had injected the liquid into her neck. Sapphire knew what the drug was, and found it unbearably cruel that he should use it on her. She tried to say something, but her vocal cords could no longer produce sound. Her entire body had stiffened, and her eyes closed.

Her killer felt her wrist for her pulse point, and smiled when he didn't find one. He then dragged her out of the way so that Birdie didn't see her when she made a hot chocolate with poisoned milk.

**Page Break Ends**

"Mitch Darcy and the other men lived through the first cave-in. You did hear singing." Phryne told her aunt.

Prudence sighed. "I thought I was imagining things."

"The first collapse trapped the miners, but it was the second one, perhaps deliberate, which killed them and guaranteed their silence. Did Uncle Edward ever mention young Laurie delivering a message?" She asked.

"No. He certainly did not," Prudence said, a little sharply. "Edward might have had to rely on others to judge the condition in the mine, but if the boy had said something to him, he would have told me. Your uncle was a fine and decent man."

"I'm sorry, Aunt P. I know how much you adored him. But the mine was struggling and Uncle Edward had to keep things to schedule. Maybe he became desperate."

Just then, the sounds of screaming could be heard.

"Miss!" Screamed Dot, as Olivia screamed out, "No! Not Sapphire as well."

**AN: Whatever next, I wonder?**


	10. Chapter 10

The Murderer Is Revealed and Arrested

**AN: One more chapter after this one.**

_Previously:_

_"Miss!" Screamed Dot, as Olivia screamed out, "No! Not Sapphire as well ."_

Phryne came running into the kitchen with her aunt close behind her. "It's Birdie and Sapphire. I just found them with Miss Olivia." Birdie was face down on the table, a puddle of cocoa under her mouth, and Sapphire had a dark blue hue to her skin.

Mac came running over to Birdie, and checked for a pulse, just as Phryne pocked up the Christmas card she'd been given.

"Eight maids a-milking," she said, and spotted the Christmas card with the clock that Alex had found for his wife.

_'Fast the way the old year passes,' _said Olivia.

"Birdie! No!" Cried Prudence, as Olivia vowed, "When I get my hands on that man, I'm going to strangle him until he turns blue in the face from asphyxiation."

"I don't think Sapphire would have wanted you to turn to murder as well, Olivia. It would make you no better than him," said Jack, looking at the milk jug and gave a sniff. Then he recoiled, and said, "The milk was poisoned, which is how Mrs. Fowler died, but I don't know how Mrs. Kensington's life was brought to an untimely end." Then he thought a little bit more, and realised, "He's inside the house."

"Inside!? Then we should get out!" Cried Mrs Stanley.

"Miss, we have to go," said Dot.

Jack didn't agree. "No. If we leave now, we will all die from the exposure to the elements. Collins, get a gun from the cabinet. Search the reading room from top to bottom, and once you know it's safe, get everybody inside and lock the door."

"Come on," said Hugh.

"And find Chester, as well," Phryne called after them. Everyone left, Olivia distraught and furious about her friend's death.

Once they had all gone, Jack scowled. "How the hell did he get inside?" He ground out.

"Or," said Phryne, remembering her aunt's story. "Jack, the shafts. The tunnels must run right under the house. It's the only way Aunt Prudence could have heard the singing."

She then ran out of that room and into the kitchen. "Aunt Prudence heard the singing in the kitchen by the fire," she said, running her hand along the wall. "Somewhere just the other side of this wall. Somewhere here," she said, reaching a certain spot.

"Feel this," she said. "It's icy," said Jack.

"That's why this room is so cold," Phryne said to him.

Moving bags of flour aside, Jack had only just found an entrance to a tunnel when the kitchen door creaked open. Frowning, he climbed back to his full height, and pulled out his gun.

The door opened, accompanied by the sound of cracking thunder, and revealed Chester.

"You should be in the reading room with all the others." Jack said firmly.

"It's not much more than a ventilation shaft," Chester said, pointing at the tunnel Jack had just discovered. "But it must be how Quentin is getting into the house. There are other sets of keys around. Nicholas could have easily given Quentin access to them. This one should unlock the hatch," he said, handing over a set of keys to them.

As he was talking however, Phryne looked down and noticed a familiar pair of shoes. "Jack," she said quietly. "Look at Nicholas' shoes."

"Blood," he said, noticing it. Phryne knelt down and took one off. All three of them looked on in disgust when they noticed something horrible.

"The toes have been cut off to fit into Nicholas' shoes. This isn't Nicholas at all. It's Quentin Lynch."

"So Nicholas is still alive and Quentin has been framed for murders that he didn't commit at all." Said Jack. He then looked up at Chester. "Go and stay with the others, and let Constable Collins that Phryne and I are both going into the tunnels.

**In the tunnels **

Phryne and Jack made their way around by means of a torchlight. As they walked along, she pulled out a hip flask.

"A hip flask, Miss Fisher?"

"Refreshments, of course," she said.

"Stay close," he told her as she began to head down another path.

"Is that an order, Inspector, or are you just scared?" She teased him.

"Only of you, Miss Fisher." He said.

A little further down, Phryne found something that glittered gold in the light of her torch. "I've found the new gold seam," she called.

"Miss Fisher? Come back, it's a dead end," he said. "Could be a tr," he started to say, before he was knocked down.

"Jack!" She cried out, before a torchlight was shone in her face, and she got to her feet, surprised to see Nicholas Mortimer. "You won't get away with this , Nicholas"

"I believe I already have," he said. He scooped up Jack's gun from the ground. "I'm dead after all, aren't I ?"

"Why did you decide to kill us?" She asked.

"That gold seam belongs to me," he said, as if that justified everything that he'd done.

"And you're prepared to kill sixteen more people in order to hold on to it," she said, and he scoffed.

"Well, in the unlikely event that you cannot count, Miss Fisher, I haven't actually finished the job." He pointed out. "Nine... Ladies...Dancing." He said, and began shooting at her. Every time he shot, she gave a clever skip. This went on in this fashion until they reached six. When he tried the seventh shot, Phryne said, "A police revolver only holds six bullets at any one time."

He threw the gun down, and held up a gun that she recognised as being her own. "Well, happily, I have come across another one. He shot two more times at her feet, which she skipped over, and then leveled the gun at her head, with a declaration of "Nine." She however, managed to knock the weapon from his hands by fighting him, and that's when Jack regained consciousness. He rolled over, and pointed his gun into Nicholas' face.

"I'm sure that you've met Detective Inspector Jack Robinson," Phryne said coolly.

Later, after he'd been cuffed, and Olivia had given him an impressive black eye, saying "that's a Christmas in July present from Sapphire," Aunt Prudence demanded to know "Why!?"

"Because your husband robbed me when he closed the mine. I wasn't going to be robbed again." He said.

"I should have guessed. You've always been obsessed with the gold," said Chester. "That's what started this whole damn tragedy. You knew that the quartz was unstable, but you made them keep going and the wall caved in."

"It was an accident." Said Nicholas.

"How could you send your own men into danger?" Prudence asked him.

"That was the least of his crimes," said Phryne. "He could have saved them. But he chose not to."

**A little flashback...**

**When young Laurie collapsed against the desk, two of the three men rushed to his aid, Nicholas and Chester.**

**"What is it, boy?" Nicholas asked, over the boy's coughing.**

**"Get a doctor !" Cried Chester. He and Edward ran out, leaving Laurie with Nicholas.**

**"They're alive." He said.**

**"What? What!?" Asked Nicholas.**

**"All of them," said Laurie, and Nicholas placed a hand over the boy's nose and mouth to prevent him from breathing. As Laurie struggled, Nicholas shushed him gently.**

**"It's alright, boy. It's alright." He said as Laurie died in his arms.**

**"The doctor is on his way," said Edward.**

**"It's too late." Said Nicholas.**

**"Did the poor lad say anything?" Asked Edward.**

**"Not a word," Nicholas shook his head.**

Back in the present, Isobel leapt up from her seat, ready to most likely strangle him. "You left my dad in there to," she snarled, but Hugh and Phryne held her back.

"There's no point, Isobel," said Phryne. "The law will do more with him than you can."

"So Edward knew nothing about the other miners." Said Prudence.

"He kept haranguing me about your hearing _The Twelve Days of Christmas._ So I stole some gelignite from Len Fowler and blew them all up sky high."

"Poor Edward was so distressed that he closed the mine," said Chester.

"Thereby robbing you of the share of the gold you believed was rightfully yours," said Jack, who had been holding a hand to his head where Nicholas had hit him the whole time.

"It was mine!" Nicholas shouted. "When I finally found it again after all these years, I was not going to be robbed again."

"And so you hatched your plan. Len, Birdie, Vera, Quentin. You had reasons to kill them all." Said Phryne.

"Why did you kill my wife?" Alex asked, his voice wavering.

"She saw me, and I was poisoning the milk. So I killed her with a drug that paralyzes and then stops the heart." He said.

"You monster!" Alex yelled, and would have given him another black eye, had not some of the others held him back.

"You were afraid Isobel had told Vera, which was the reason why you killed her." Said Jack.

"You employed Quentin because you both looked alike, so you could frame him for your own crimes and then disappear down into the mine tunnels. Your _Twelve Days of Christmas _was an exceptionally cruel jab at Aunt Prudence."

"And the rest of us?" Asked Dot.

"For my own amusement," he replied, and then Constable Collins took him away.

**Page Break **

When the coroners arrived to take the bodies away, Olivia, Alex, and Chris didn't want them to take Sapphire with them.

"Please, we don't even live in Melbourne. She should stay with us," Olivia cried, tears streaming down her checks and she didn't care who saw her. Eventually, Sapphire's body was allowed to head back to Phryne's place, but only when they agreed to place her in a cool room.

They had asked those still alive to join them, but they had declined.

"I might celebrate Christmas one day in Dad's memory, but not today," Isobel said quietly. Olivia gave her a little smile, and then a hug, in which they both broke down in tears.

When they left, the three of them looked at Sapphire's body with a heavy, sinking heart.

"Is she going to be alright?" Chris asked Olivia.

"What?" She asked, not understanding what he meant."

"If you die in a world that isn't yours, aren't you alive in your own?" He clarified.

"I don't know. We didn't die on our first adventure, and this is our second one." She said sadly.

**AN: One more chapter left.**


	11. Chapter 11

The End of The Adventure

**AN: The last chapter, which includes the information of a made up drug, and a couple of songs that in proper time, didn't exist for quite some years to come. One scene is inspired by a scene in one of my favorite musicals.**

_Previously:_

_"I don't know. We didn't die on our first adventure, and this is our second one," she said sadly._

When they arrived back at Phryne's house, they were happy to see that Jane, Cec, Burt, and Mr. Tobias Butler had decorated the place for Christmas in July. However, they were saddened when they remembered that Sapphire wouldn't be able to join them. Cec and Burt gently took her body from Alex and Chris, and laid her in the cool room.

Burt took off his jacket and laid it over her. She wasn't alive, of course, but he felt that it was the right thing to do. "Sleep well, miss," he said somberly, as he and Cec left her alone.

"Dear Jane, it is wonderful to see you again," Phryne said, hugging the girl and blinking back tears of both joy and grief.

"You too," she said, and hugged everyone, including those she hadn't met, and surprised Jack as well. The look on his face was so dumbfounded that everyone had a laugh at his expense, before remembering Sapphire, and went back to feeling downcast.

"Shall we put on some carols to cheer up a little bit?" Asked Prudence. "She wouldn't us to be sad all the time. She'd want us to remember her, yes, but not always so distraught." Her idea sounded sensible enough, so Chris offered to play some on the piano.

"How about _Hark! The Herald Angels Sing?" _Mr. Butler suggested, and everyone agreed. When they reached the line '_born that man, no more may die' _as well as _'born to give them second birth,' _their voices wavered, thinking about the past few days.

Other songs were sung, such as _'Away in a Manger,' 'The Twelve Days of Christmas,' _(which Aunt Prudence bore with good grace), and '_Silent Night.'_

After the few carols were finished, and Chris decided he needed a break and a drink, Mr. Butler and Dot headed into the kitchen to prepare some nibbles, wine and scotch for the adults and a fruit punch for Jane, because she wasn't fond of alcohol, nor was she really old enough for it.

They had Christmas fruit pies, after dinner mints, and a large selection of crackers, cheese, and nuts for eating. Everyone all helped themselves to food and drink and chattered quietly amongst themselves.

Then Jane began talking about her favorite things about Christmas.

"I like giving and receiving gifts at Christmas, and the songs," she said.

"Hmm, I like spending it with loved ones," smiled Dot.

"I like the fact that it's warm for Christmas in Australia," said Mac.

"I like playing the songs, and that's when we'll get married, Olivia," smiled Chris, and she beamed at him.

"How wonderful. It will be even more special for you," said Phryne.

"Jane, your talking about Christmas has made a difference," said Alex. "Sapphire loved the festive season, as well."

"Did you really come up with a list of fruits for each month?" Asked Mac, and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Sapphire said that her one was pear," said Phryne.

"That was a joke. She was eating a pear crumble when I met her. I used to call her 'My little pear' until she said that she was not fond of them, so I stopped," he said, tears forming again in his eyes.

"How about another song?" Suggested Jane. "I learnt a few in France. One about a brother in the abbey called Jack, one about a goose getting it's feathers plucked, and one about a feast, which reminded me a little of my days before I met Miss Phryne."

"Those would be '_Frére Jacques,' 'Aloutte' _although it is actually about a lark that will be plucked if the cook can catch it, and _'Le Festin.'" _said Phryne. Chris was happy enough to play '_Aloutte' _and _'Frére Jaqcues,' _but didn't play '_Le Festin,' _because he didn't know it, and said that they were going home the next day.

"How about _'My_ Favorite_ Things?'" _suggested Dot, and everyone looked at her. Alex, Chris, and Olivia were surprised. That song didn't come out until 1959, which was another thirty years away.

"Oh, yes. That's the new showtime show tune, isn't it? My favorite line is _'Silver white winters that melt into spring," _said Phryne, smiling.

Chris, although slightly bewildered by the fact that this particular song existed years before his world got it, agreed to play.

"Let's think of nice things," said Prudence.

"What kind of nice things, Aunt P?" Asked Phryne.

"Well, my dear. What about daffodils?"

"I quite like green meadows," smiled Dot. "Especially when the flowers are in bloom."

"Skies, full of brightly shining stars." Smiled Hugh.

"Raindrops on roses, and whiskers on kittens," said Olivia.

_Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens_  
_Brown paper packages tied up with strings_  
_These are a few of my favorite things_

_Cream-colored ponies and crisp apple strudels_  
_Doorbells and sleigh bells_  
_And schnitzel with noodles_  
_Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings_  
_These are a few of my favorite things_

"Singing this has made me feel a lot better. Sapphire always loved this song, too. It was one of her favorites." Said Alex. Everyone smiled at him, and Chris carried on.

_Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes_  
_Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes_

They had just sung this line, when another voice joined theirs. It was melodious and beautiful, and everyone stopped singing. Chris even stopped playing the piano as the voice sang.

_Silver-white winters that melt into springs_  
_These are a few of my favorite things."_

They all rushed towards the impossible singer: Sapphire Kensington, looking as though she had never died, was singing. They all swarmed around her and hugged joyfully as they sang the last part.

_When the dog bites_  
_When the bee stings_  
_When I'm feeling sad_  
_I simply remember my favorite things_  
_And then I don't feel so bad," _They all want, going as high as they could on the final notes.

When the song finished, Jack smiled. "Christmas really is a joyous time. Welcome back, Mrs. Kensington."

"Thanks," she beamed. "I suppose I'd better explain something, though. The drug that Nicholas used on me, Dedimine, is a paralytic, but doesn't kill. I thought it was cruel of him to use it on me, making you think I was dead. I would've told someone when I saw him, but everything happened so fast that I didn't have time to react."

She turned to Mac. "Can I have a non-drowsy headache cure? One of its side affects is a splitting headache."

"Sure thing.*

Once that had been taken care of, Jane felt it was a good time for kisses under the mistletoe. She hung some mistletoe over Dot and Hugh's heads.

"Under the mistletoe. Kiss!Kiss!" She said cheerfully.

When they did, everyone else cheered, as Mr. Butler handed out more drinks.

"Cheers." Everyone said.

"Well, Merry Christmas," Prudence said to Burt, just as Jane held the mistletoe over her head.

"Aunt Prudence and Burt," she said cheekily.

"Oh!" Said Hugh, while everyone else laughed.

"I'll be in it if you will," smiled Burt, and to much cheering, she did so.

"I'd have paid admission to see that," chuckled Phryne, and Jack smiled softly.

"Miss Fisher and the Inspector," said Jane, and everyone looked on in interest.

"I'm not sure that my kisses can be compelled by sprigs of parasitic greenery." She said.

"Hemiparasitic. Of the genius _viscum," _Jack informed her.

"I'll take your word for it," She said, leaning in to kiss him.

"I think that it's time for another Christmas song," said Prudence, blushing a little.

"Yes. Come on, Cec._ 'Deck the Halls.'"_

_Deck the halls with boughs of holly_

_Fa la la la la, la la la la (fa la la la la, la la la la)_  
_'Tis the season to be jolly_  
_Fa la la la la, la la la la (fa la la la la, la la la la)_  
_Don we now our gay apparel_  
_Fa la la la la, la la la la (fa la la la la, la la la la)_  
_Troll the ancient Yuletide carol_  
_Fa la la la la, la la la la."_

"Merry Christmas, everyone!" Mac said, and they all returned that sentiment.

Some time later, when everyone else had gone to bed, the quartet looked at one another and smiled. "What a trip this has been. And I'm happy to see you alive, Sapphire." Smiled Alex.

"I was never dead," she said. "But I know what you mean."

"So, back home to our time, then?" Asked Chris.

"Yep. I think that bauble might be the way back," said Olivia, pointing. It was a dark green one that was growing wider every second. Suddenly, a great big black hole opened up, and swallowed them all.

When the blackness had cleared away, they found themselves in the living room of Chris and Alex's place.

"We're home ," smiled Chris, and indeed they were.

"Well, I think a good ending to this adventure would be to go Christmas shopping," said Olivia. And that's exactly what they did.

**AN: I'm finished ! Fantastic, and before Christmas as well. Well, Merry Christmas everyone, and goodbye for now.**


End file.
